I cant love anymore
by dark.angel.Jasmine
Summary: Bella has been hurt by love in the past and ha become hard hearted and is scarded to love, Will Edward Cullen change that about her.
1. Chapter 1

sorry if I'm not good this it my first story

"Bella time for school"

"Yah yah here I come" Bella was really didn't want to got to school today.Bella ran down the stairs.(almost tripping),and got in her truck and drove to school when she got there she walk to the cafe to wait to class to start when a boy came up to her.

"Hey are you new here?"

"Yes my name is Iabella but call me Bella"

"Hi Bella my name is Mike Newton" Then a girl walk up to Mike

"Hey baby" she kissed him

"Hey,oh this is a new girl Bella,Bella this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Hello Bella i hope im not interrupting any thing am i?"

"Oh no no is ok" Mike was acting weird as if he got in hooked doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Um Jessica,hun i have to go ok i love you and i well seen you soon ok ?bye"

"Um ok Mike i see you later then!" She shouted but he didnt hear her he was to far away. Jessica turned to me and gave me a really drity look.

"Look Bella if you think you can take Mike from me think again he is mine and he well never ever love or ever like you ,all you will be is a friend. ok?" Bella was completely shocked, she was mad now it was her first day and she already had a hater. She stood up and walked up to Jessica

"Look Jessica if you dont want to get knocked the fuck out then shut up and leave me alone now!!." She could not belive this. She was ready to fight.

"Yah right I saw the way he was acting around you,look do you want to fight Bella want-to-be?" Then Jessica was on the floor Bella jumped on her and was going to hit her before someone pulled her off,_ What the hell_-bella thought ,who was grabing her?

"Jessica why are you starting fights again?, Bella are you ok?"

"Yah Yah Im fine,who are you?,and how do you know my name?"

"My mane is Eric,and i herd you conversation with Mike, can I walk you to your first class?."

"Yes,why not?" Mike gave Jessica a real drity look like the one she gave bella but worse. Mike wrapped his arm around Bellas wast and started to walk but Bella was not moving.

"Why did you came and stop me? i could of took her." She was looking back a Jessica who was now crying.

"Becase i wanted to talk to you about Mike,and me,ummm lets see how do i put this--look Mike is a player and he wants more than one girl,and Jessica is the same way she want more then one guy but she dose not want anyone to have Mike.weird huh?" Bella tought about that as they started to walk to clas as the bell rang.

"Very,now what to you want to tell me about you." Eric started to blush and look down.They walk in to the classroom but the teacher was not there.

"Well I wanted to tell you that well i wanted you to be mine and I am not like Mike i just want you." Bella laughted she never wanted boyfriend anymore.

"Eric no offence to you but I dont want a boyfirend, sorry" . Bella walked to a random seat and Eric came with her. Then she felt somthing on her ear they were Erics lips

" You dont have to deside today i cant wait take as long as you want." Then Mike was on the floor, everyone looked to see what happend.

"Mike did you fall out of the chair already?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.time for lunch she was on her way to a table when Jessica ran to her.

"Look Bella about earlier i am very sorry its just that Mike wants someone else and i dont want to lose him he just started to go out with me and i really like him."

"Um yah ok whatever now leave me alone."

"Bella just let me talk to you im sorry ok im sorry!"

" I would if you wernt so preepie Ahhh i hate preepie poeple.!!"

"Fine I well try to be less happy like"

"Ok then let have lunch."

"Bella" She heard someone call her it was Eric.

" lovely here come preepie number 1" Bella said

"What was that about bella, why did you push me."

"Jessica lets go we dont have time for preepies." Bella led her to the table and sat down to talk to her. Eric was stunned that Bella said that. He pouted and stamped away.

"Im sorry I jumped on you I was just so mad that you were mad at me so fast over some preepie boy." Then Eric came back with Mike. Mike sat down next to Jessica, and Eric sat next to Bella, but then Bella and Jessica got up and walked away. Jessica stopped and turned around.

"Mike we are over, if you dont want just me then you cant have me." Then Bella turned around and smirked.

Lunch passed in blur.

" well bela what class do you have next?"

"umm I have bio next."

"ugh, good luck mike has that class."

"lovely" Bella walked into the class room and almost ran back out, Mike came up to her.He grabbed Bella's wirst.

"Mike go away I don't want to talk to you, and if you know what best for you let me go." Mike looked sad and then mad.

"look Bella you and I are going to a movie today after school."

"The hell we are I dont want to anywhere near you so you go on and be a wanna-be-player ok?, now let me go.!!"

"NOO!!, you are going with me me bella." Then thats when Edward walked in he looked from bella to mike and back. Mike looked up at Edward.

"Is there a problem Cullen."

"What are you doing to Bella let her go." Bella looked up when he said her name, she never talked to him.

" Noo, Bella and I are going out, and I will not let her go. she all mine and you can't have her" Then mike kissed Bella and when he pulled away Bella hit him and he fell to the ground. Everyone broke out in laughter. Mike looked up at Bella gripping his jaw.

"What the hell is your problem Bella?"

" Whats my promblem!! My problem is you!! Thats my problem you and your lies, stay away from me Mike." On that note bella strommed to an a table and sat down and Eward came and sat down next to her.

"Wow that was enexcpted most girls want to go out with Mike"

"Well im not like most girls, and I cant see why they would want to anyway he just cheats on them like the man whore he is, and I dont date." Edward laughed, Then Jesscia ran into the room and saw Mike on the floor and looked from him to bella.

"Bella did you do this." Bella nodded

"Yep, and I'll do it agin too"

"Damn mike she knocked the crap out of you ha ha!!, Hey Bella I just got tranfered into this class."

"nice, after school lets go to the office and see if we can have every class together."

"ok this is going to be cool." Jessica went to sit on the other side of bella. The rest of the school day went by fast after school bella and Jessica went to the mall, and Jessica spent the night over Bella's and the stayed up haft the night talking about mike and Eric. Then they soon dritfed to sleep.

When daylight came they both with two hours till school. so they went down stairs for breakfeast. After intoduceing Jess to Charile Bella and Jess went to school. Now that they have every class together they to their first class english, then thier next and so on until lunch which they soon regerted as they sat down, because Mike and Eric sat down with them, this time they desided not to talk to them and act as if they were not their, but Eric and Mike were annoyed but not because they were both ignoring them but because Bella was. They didn't care about Jessica

"Bella are you not going to talk to us" Eric asked

"Nope she not" Jess said

"Shut up Jessica no one was talking to you." Mike said

"Look Mike and Eric if you dont want to get knocked in the jaw then leave now!!" Bella said standing up. wich cause eveyone to look.

"You wont really hit us Bella." Mike and Eric said at the same time

"Do you want to put Money on that?" With that they got up and walked away. Then Edward came and sat next to Bella and every one gasped

**EPOV**

I was sitting with my family when I heard Bella yelling at mike and Eric. So after that was over I went to sit with them. As I sat down next to Bella everyone gasped, Jessica mind with frantic with thinking of me and it hurt my head

_Oh my Edward is sitting at the same table as me and he looking at me ohh maybe he likes me._ so I started to talk to bella so I can get into her head.

"Wow Bella no one ever stood up to mike before but I should have known you would have after bio class."

"Well he was getting on my last nerve I hate boys like him ,and Eric creeps me out, man I want to hit them right now." But still cant get into her head.

"Ha HA do we have a temper miss Bella swan?"

"When it come to mike and eric yes we do." she smiled she must really be enjoying whatever thoughts that I cant hear, Ahh that going to drive me crazzy.

"So Edward why are you sitting with us today?" Jess ask all happy, man was she gets on my neves

"Jess you happy, and I dont do happy" Bella said

"Sorry it just shock, Edward Cullen is sitting next to you Bella how can not be happy about that!!"

"Oh is that you name Edward, I meant to ask you what your first name was." The Bella rang and people were walking to thier next class.

"Lets go to the movies after school Bella!!"Jess yelled when they all sat down at their bio lab table.

"Jess your happyness is giving me a headach so stop." Edward smiled happy to know that he was not the only one Jess could hurt with her happyness.

"Why is this your way of being in a dark room with edward here." Bella said but only the other people at the table with her could hear. Jess blushed and was about to say somthing but was interuted but mike standing over her.

"Cullen, Jess leave I need to talk to bella" _Who the hell is he telling me what to do!!-__**jess**_

"Mike shut up and leave and you well call edward by his first name."

"Bella why are you being so mean to me,you have to be thinking about our kiss we had." I was shocked to find out that that botherd me but why would I care if mike kissed Bella she was a human I cant love a human, can I? Bella was ready to fight again. she got up to walk up the Mike. then mike was you on the floor again with a bloody nose. I had to look away is was almost to much for me.

"Next time mike it will be your jaw!" Bella sat back down next to me and her sent was so strong I almost fell. The venion in my teeth started to flow and the monster and my head told me diffrent to get bella alone and I resisted each and everyone of then. It was great to know that a was strong enough to resist to sweet sweet smell of her blood that was singing to me.

You would think after getting hit in the jaw and the nose that that person doesn't like you, but Mike so not one of those people. After he got back up he went in font of Bella grabbed her jaw and pulled her into a kiss and I was so mad that from under the table I kick Mike in the crouch, he fell to the ground in pain, and I was happy. It was still confusing to why I was mad when he kissed her i had been alive for 532 years and I had never loved a human, can that change with Bella?

**BPOV**

When Mike pulled me into the kiss I wanted to kill him right then and there, as I was about to knock him in the jaw he fell to the ground in pain. Then the teacher came in and I sat back down in my seat, and Mike got in his.

"What happend, how did he fall" Jess wisperd

"I dont know" I looked at Edward and hhe was smileing deivlishly

"Edward did you kick Mike?" I wisperd to him and he nodded, but frow some reson I was not made at him for that I was happy-- Whaaat I was _**happy!!**_ wow Edward must really have an afect on me and a strong one and I loved it.


	2. Love that!

Chapter 2

I changed the ending If you have an idea let me know review so I can make it better

**BPOV**

I was shocked that I was happy, I haven't been happy in 4 years. Wow has it really been that long. The teacher let us talk for the rest of the class.

"So are we on for the movie?" I ask as I looked to Jess to Edward

"Of course we are Bella, what are we going to see?" We both looked at Edward

"what were going to see me?" that when I did something I hadn't done in forever I laughed and it felt good to be happy.

"Bella listen to your self you happy, now will you stay this way please please say yes!"

"Umm I don't know if I can but I can try but only if you help me." I can't believe I said that I would try to be happy latest Charlie would be happy now that I was trying to be happy, he's be worried about me for a long time.

"Of course I'll help you Bella but I can't speak for Edward." I looked at Edward with pleading eye of help.

"Please Edward, if not for me do it for my dad he's been so worried about me." He smiled a crooked smiled and it made me heart skip a beat, and as if he could hear he laughed, it was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

"OK I will help you be happy, but I'm not going shopping with you though, but I know someone would can help you with the shopping, but after you go shopping with her you may not want to go shopping ever again I'll have you meet after school today then I well drive us to the movies."

**EPOV**

After school I made Bella leave Jess in a middle of a sentence to came me Alice for shopping, Alice already saw it so I don't know why she made me come get her, why didn't she just come up to her, not that I mind going to get Bella. We walked to my car were my family was waiting.

_So thats Bella hmm she's almost as pretty as me!!, but I still don't see what my Eddie sees in her-**Rose **_I gave her a sturn look for calling me Eddie I hated that name and she knew that.

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is my family."

"Bella when can we go shopping can I we go today lets go now yes now!" Then she pulled Bella to the car and her sent knocked me and Jasper down, but we go up to fast for anyone to see that we fell. Then I was at Bella side in a flash because I herd Mike and Eric's thought the plan to kidnap Bella and rape her.

_Edward Mike and Eric plan on kidnapping Bella and Raping her what are we going to do**-Alice**_

"Alice do you mind if I go with you two to the mall?"

" You said that you hated to go shopping." Bella said and her voice was so so lovely Then a car pulled up to us Mike got out of the car with a gun. I jumped in front of Bella but Eric came from behind and grabbed Bella by the neck.

"You move I kill her." **BPOV** Eric put a Knife to me neck, but I wasn't scared I was mad. I had to do something I was putting Edward and and family in danger, so I turned around and looked Eric in the eye and kiss him. He was the worst kisser ever, Once I heard that he groped the knife I Punched him in the stomach. He doble over and I grab the knife and grabbed Eric up by the hair and held the knife to his neck. "Make Mike drop the gun or I kill you."I looked over at Mike and he dropped the gun and kicked over to Edward.  
"Bella its a bee bee gun."Edward said to me "Yah and this Knife is fake too." Eric you brought a fake knife!" "Shut up Mike now you two go home I have to go shopping with my friend Alice. I let go of Eric's hair and he fell to the ground he got up and snaked his arm around my waist. "No Im going to stay with you since you kissed me you must like me." I elbowed him in the stomach and when he bent over I smashed he face into me knee. He cried out in pain. "Eric you are the worst kisser I have ever kiss and I still and will always hate you." "DAMN!! she can fight and I think im in love." Emmit yelled, the Rosealie smacked him in the head "Love that!!."Emmit mumble some thing about being unfair.' I The Rosealie and I burst out and laughter and fell to the ground and when we were done Edward come over and offerd his hand to help me up and I took to strong pale cold hand.  
"Come on Bella we a mall to take over!!" Alice said with joy "Oh Boy" Edward said as we walked hand and hand to his car.


	3. Why does this keep happing to me

**EPOV**

On the way to the mall Alice kept having vision of Bella and I together. I like were things were going. "Were here!!" Alice boomed, she pulled Bella from the car and took of at a human pace running and I was right behind them. Poor Bella was dragged in every store in the mall. When they where done shopping we walked back to the car. "See Bella that wasn't that bad was it." I said to her "I still don't understand how someone that small could be so bossy!.I laughed at her face expression. "Hey just for that Edward every time I go shopping your coming with me." I stop quickly and by the look on her face she was not kidding. "Well you two stop flirting and get into car." Bella flushed a sexy red and got in the back seat of the car. Alice drove us back to school so Bella could get here truck and go home and change. "Bella I want you to put on the red one OK"  
"Yes Alice" "Bella your back I been looking for you."Jess said as she come running to her. "Sorry come on I have to drive you home so you change, then I have to go and change." "OK let go bye Alice, Edward." she blow a kiss at me. Bella grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. "come on lover woman." **BPOV** After I took Jess home to change we went back to my house so I can change after I changed we waited for Edward. The Beautiful God like man that was in my every thought The doorbell rang I answered it but I wasn't Edward I let out a scream then I went black.

**AN/**

OK im stuck I need Ideas review and tell what to think I should do


	4. The retrun of Taylor

**BOPV**

When I can to I was on the couch with jess cringing next to me.

"Bella you awake Im so glad I thought I lost my best and only friend." she started to sobbing harder.

"Bella are you ok." The voice was to familiar to me and I didn't want to know. I looked up to see the man that put me in to my goth/emo state Taylor. I loved him and I thought he loved me back. I caought him fooling are with a girl at school in my bed.

"Bella I wont you back, Im sorry for my past."

"Taylor get the hell out of my house." I truly hated him now, I gave him the best 2 years of my and he took my happiness with him.

"Bella I still love you and I know you love me to I can see it in your eyes." He walked slowly to me

"Jess call Edward tell me I need his help." She nodded and went to the phone to call my shiny night who I knew would come to help me.

**EVOP**

I was at home changing when my cell phone buzzed

"Hello"

"Edward this is Jess Bella needs your help some guy named Taylor is here." At that point I hung up the phone and was in my car. I raced to Bella's house and was the in 9 minuets. I ran up the steps and bust thought the front door Bella was being pinned to the couch by Taylor.

"Edward help me."

"Shut up Bella" He slapped her then he come up to me.

"Can I help to im kinda in the middle of something." As he was talking Bella got up and grabed a vase that was sitting on the table in font of her she came up behind him I stepped back as he hit him over the head with the vase and he fell to the floor.

"Oh Edward I was so scarred." She into me as I pulled her into a hug ._AWWW look at then they are so cute together.-__**jess.**_

"Bella I would do anything for you I love you"_Whoa shocker!-__**jess**_

"I love you two Edward I really do" Just As she said that I pulled into a Kiss.

**A/n I need help with the rest of the story review and help and if you want me to end this story let me know becase I dont think anyone likes it the dont review even thought I have 125 hits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter**

_I love you two Edward I really do" Just As she said that I pulled into a kiss._

**Bpov**

As our lips molded together my body shivered involuntary and I soon I had to pull away for to breathe.

Then I remember that Jess was there so I turned to go hug her but she wasn't there then I also noticed Taylor was no where to be seen ether. Than when I saw the note:

Bella if you ever want to see

your friend you well come alone

to the old where house down

the street, if you do not come

I will kill her.

You true love-

Taylor**.**

As I read this note I fell to ground and cryied Then I felt rock hard cold hands wrap around me.

"Shh Bella we get her back it ok everything well be fine." I turned around in his arm and cried into he chest. He picked me put and carred me to his car, ad he got in he pulled out his cell phone.

"Alice this is Edward" the car started to sped up

pause

"So do I have to tell her." I wonder what he was talking about.

pause

"Ok I tell her"

pause

"Not now Alice this is hardly the time for that!!"

pause

"Ok I will tell her" He hung the phone

"Tell me what Edward" He looked at me then back at the rood.

"Edward there is nothing that you can't the the person that you love." I knew I got hem there.

"Ok Bella the truth is my family and I are..."

"Are what Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

Epov

Bella was become inpatient I could tell by the look on her face and in her eyes.

"Edward please tells me it cant be that bad." I didn't want to tell her I was a vampire because I don't want her to be scared of me I love her.

"Ok Bella my family and I are vampires " She showed no expression on her face. I was worried. Is she going to hate me?

"Edward"

" Would you like me to show you?" She nodded. I parked the car and got out she did the same.

"What are we doing Edward." I said nothing I just picked her up and put her on her my back I thought she was going to scream so I was surprised when she didn't.

"Hold on tight Bella."

"Ok" I felt her grip tighten around my neck, so I stated to run I heard her heart speed up I ran. We where at my house before I knew it. I ran inside the house and put her down. My family was down stairs as soon I put her down.

"Bella Im so happy to see you again so we plan our shopping trip."

"Alice now is not the time, how are we going to get Jess back from Taylor"

" Wait what happened Edward." Emmett asked.

" Bella's ex Taylor cam----."

" Her was a horrible person I hated him He took away my happiness." S he stated to cry so I held her until she was done crying.

Then there knock at the door Alice got it and It was Taylor


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I wanted to cry when I saw Taylor at the door. I hate him so much. Edward moved in front of me in a protective way.

"Taylor why are you here?" Edward asked him

"Why I came for the love of my life." He said pointing to me.

"Edward something's not right." Alice said.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Think about it Edward, I should have seen that he was coming, you can't read his mind."

"You got me Alice." Then he started to shake and then instead of Taylor there was a giant gray wolf in his place.

"He –he –he cha-changed!" I yelled. He jumped at me but Edward pulled me out of the way, he ran us outside.

"Taylor where is Jess." I yelled at him, his response was a growl. He howled and then four more giant wolfs appeared in the forest they came to flank him. They all launched at be but this time they all hit me at once,

"No! Bella!" I heard Edward scream he voice was so attractive to me. I felt myself being dragged away by a wolf, the next thing I know I on the back of one of the wolfs holding on to so I won't fall off. I was brought to what looked like an old abandoned house. Inside there was Jess laying on the floor.

"_What did you do to her?" I yelled at them_

They phased back to humans.

"The same thing we are about to do to you." They all stalked closer to me.

"Edward!!! Help me!!!." I yelled for him.

"Shut up Bella." Taylor said then he him me I fell to the floor and that's the last thing I remember


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I was running letting the smell of Bella's blood lead me.

_Edward! we need a plan we are out numbered-Alice._

I stopped running she was right we do need a plan.

"Tell me what are we going to do I need her I won't loose her I love her too much."

"OK this-"

"Edward !!!! Help me!!!" I ran without thinking, then I was at an abandoned house. Bella smell was strong. I ran inside Bella was tied up on the couch Taylor was on top of her.

"Oh Bella you so good at this." Her purred at her.

"Get off of her!!!" he looked shocked that I was here

"Edward I love you help me." I ran to her but Taylor moved her. Damn It I ran after them he was fast but I was faster. I caught up to them and cut them off.

"Give her too me Taylor."

"Never" Bella ran back I ran after her, grabbed her and put her on my back and ran. But I ran into Alice but it wasn't Alice. Her movement were robotic. She hit me and I flew back into a tree and snapped it in half. She grabbed Bella and ran.

"Alice what are you doing."

"Edward its not me Im being controlled."

"What by who?" she did not answer. But what she did next I did not expect her eyes turned dark red and she spit fire out of her mouth. And she hit me.


End file.
